


The Scarf

by Buzzybee



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Knitting, Korean Characters, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzybee/pseuds/Buzzybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jong Kook learns to knit during a Running Man episode. He decides to make Lee Kwang Soo a scarf but, will his feeling grow as the scarf does?</p><p>Also this is my first story, like ever, so sorry if it is kind of bad. I just had to though after seeing Jong Kook knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the names of real people but, really is based only on their perceived characters as presented through a tv show. I do not believe this is anything like real life so please take it as solely fictional.

  The Running Man production team was almost completely packed up. They had started turning off the lighting throughout the building. Kim Jong Kook continued slowly, but steadily, knitting. When he looked up, his eyes unexpectedly blurry from exhaustion, he saw his manager staring at him expectantly with one eyebrow raised.  "Sorry," he apologized, "I just figured out this purl stitch. I guess I got obsessed." He shrugged and began packing up the supplies the PD had given him. "Is everyone gone?"

  "Kwang Soo left about an hour ago," his manager automatically answered.

  "I didn't mean–" Jong Kook stuttered, "–never mind." His manager gave him a smirk and they started towards the van. "I was just wondering so I could say goodbye—to everyone," he said. His manager did chuckle at that.

  "Everyone said goodbye to you but you were too into your knitting to notice."

  "Oh," he answered and felt guilty, "I guess I was." On the ride home he texted his friends. _Sorry I was rude tonight. I guess I found my new vocation._

_HaHa: you weren't no worries :)_

_Ji Suk Jin: wife wants lessons from you now_ _ㅎㅎ_

_Lee Kwang Soo: It’s OK hyung you can make me a scarf ;)_

The rest all told him to have a good week and they would talk to him later. With a feeling of relief he settled back in his seat and closed his eyes.

 

  Two days later as he was finishing up at the gym he got a call. "Hyung, did you finish my scarf yet?" Kwang Soo began and laughed.

  "I will get right on that." Jong Kook joked back.

  "Can you meet for lunch today? I have the afternoon off,” Kwang Soo said.

  "I can't," he replied, "I have a photo shoot but we will get together soon."

  "Ok, I won't keep you, have a good day, hyung. Talk to you soon!" Kwang Soo said. As he hung up the phone he did feel disappointed he had to work. He thought maybe he really should make Kwang Soo a scarf. Wondering what color would look best on his friend he grinned as he strolled out to the parking lot.

 

  Kim Jong Kook stared at the door to the yarn shop. He could do this. Gathering his courage he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The knit shop was small but warm and comfortable, full of bright colors and soft yarns everywhere you looked. It was to a newbie almost overwhelming. He was also the only customer and immediately felt more nervous.

  “Come in,” the girl sitting at the counter said, setting her knitting down. When she looked up her eyes filled with recognition and she put her hand over her mouth and began bowing with bright eyes. She scanned behind him, presumably for a camera crew, and when she saw he was alone she slowly began to approach him. Her face was red and she quietly said behind her hand, “Kim Jong Kook, I am your fan.”

  “Oh, thank you,” Jong Kook said. “Um, I am looking for some yarn and needles. I just learned to knit.” The clerk seemed to start to get comfortable as she at least put her hand down.

  “What are you making?” she asked.

  “A scarf,” and then added, “I think I want black but, I have no idea what I am looking for.” The girl was very helpful and showed him around the shop telling him about different kinds of yarn types and thicknesses of yarn, or weights as she called it.

  “If it is for a gift you probably want something machine washable,” she said, ”and I wouldn’t recommend black to a beginner. It is very hard to see your stitches. What about a gray?” In the end he bought a beautiful deep blue-gray washable wool blend that was extremely soft along with some new knitting needles.

  “Thank you for all your help. I am sure I will be back,” he said to the clerk. She asked for a photo so they took a selfie in front of a wall of colorful yarns, and with his new items he left the shop.

 

  Monday was filming for Running Man. Kim Jong Kook was, as usual, one of the first to arrive. It was a cold day and they would be filming indoors and out. He was given his clothes and a red coat for the day and went to change. When he was dressed and heading back to the set he ran into Kwang Soo. He was still in his regular clothing and wearing only a light jacket over his t-shirt and jeans. "Ya!" Jong Kook yelled at Kwang Soo stopping him in his tracks. "Where is your coat?" he said approaching his friend.

  "I'm fine," he said back, "it's not that cold." Kwang Soo blushed and glanced away as Jong Kook reached out and grabbed his jacket to zip it up.

  "You could get sick!" Jong Kook said stepping back. He always worried about his friends but nagged at Kwang Soo the most. "You could at least wear a hat."

  "Well, you haven't made my scarf yet!" Kwang Soo said finally looking straight at Jong Kook. He gave him his biggest smile. The one that caused a little line to wrinkle up on his nose. Then he turned and ran off towards his manager to grab his clothes for the day. Jong Kook’s heart gave a little skip and he suddenly felt very warm. He stood there a long time biting at his bottom lip and trying to figure out why he felt so different around Kwang Soo lately but got interrupted when he was called to go start filming. It was a good distraction running around and trying to find the jewel thief.

 

  Jong Kook had a lot of traveling to do the next couple of weeks. He didn’t have a taping for Running Man but he had some commercials, interviews, and some Turbo photo shoots. He found knitting to be perfect for all waiting he had to do. Working on his scarf so much he naturally thought about Kwang Soo a lot. He called him, as he usually did, almost every morning and Kwang Soo would call nearly every evening. Jong Kook almost told him he was making the scarf but decided to keep it as a surprise. He finished it one morning at home after checking the Internet for directions on how to bind off to finish the end. He felt accomplished having finished his first big project and couldn’t wait to give it as a gift. He couldn’t decide if he should wrap it so he put it in a bag with no bows or tissue paper so as not to make a big deal over it.

 

  On the next scheduled Running Man shoot Jong Kook arrived a bit later than usual. He got out of the van and saw Kwang Soo running towards him. “Hi hyung!” he said. Now would be the perfect time to give the scarf. It was right in the van but Jong Kook felt nervous suddenly and just closed the door behind him.

  “Lee Kwang Soo,” said Jong Kook, ”how are you?”

  “Good! Wait until you see what we are doing today.” He grabbed Jong Kook’s hand and pulled him towards the set. It wasn’t unusual for Kwang Soo to be physically affectionate. He often grabbed people’s hands or arms, hugged them, and even sat on their laps. The last few months this had made Jong Kook feel very happy when it was directed at him and slightly annoyed when it was directed at someone else. He watched Kwang Soo run off to go talk to and hug more of the crew. Jong Kook’s manager startled him by speaking to him from behind.

 “You look like you are going to shoot laser beams out of your eyes. You might want to watch your expression.” He said this in a half serious half joking tone. “It’s fine with me who you like but, you have to watch yourself when you’re in public. You know how it is and everyone can see you being jealous if you keep this up.” Jong Kook just stared at him in shock and then walked off. His mind was spinning. It was like he could almost hear things in his brain clicking together. He thought of how nervous he had been when Kwang Soo had kissed him during an interview a couple of months ago and all the times he was too tired to go out but would only because it was Kwang Soo who had asked. He did think about his friend a lot more than was probably normal. His breathing was rapid and shallow and his face must have showed his distress since one of the PDs came running up to him and made him sit down saying he must not be feeling well. He took a bit of a break before the show started but he was a professional, and got it together to get through the show. He hoped he had done it convincingly. He could admit it to himself now. His manager was right he did like Lee Kwang Soo–no he loved him.

  When the show was over a lot of the staff and crew were off to get a meal together. Kim Jong Kook was just going to go home but Kwang Soo came over and grabbed his arm. “Hey, hyung, let’s go get some dinner,” he said and dragged him into Jong Kook’s van. Jong Kook had forgotten about the bag with the scarf but it got knocked over when they were getting in, and the scarf tumbled out right at Kwang Soo’s feet. “Wow, hyung, did you make this?” he asked clearly impressed.

  “Um yeah, I just worked on it in my free time. I thought you could have it since you walk around in the cold half dressed.” He tried to make it sound joking and casual and not like he was nervous.

  “Really you made me a scarf? I was just teasing you but…” Kwang Soo held the scarf up and rubbed it on his cheek then immediately wrapped it around his neck. “It is beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” Jong Kook just smiled back at him. He didn’t trust himself to say much right now. His heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. They pulled up to the restaurant that Kwang Soo had told his manager to go to but there weren’t any of their friends there.

  “Where is everyone?” Jong Kook asked.

  “I didn’t want to go with everyone. I thought we could hang out alone. We haven’t seen each other in so long. Is that okay?” Kwang Soo asked and Jong Kook nodded. Now his palms were sweating. This was getting really difficult. Dinner went fine with Kwang Soo doing most of the talking and Jong Kook mostly grunting replies and looking at his plate. He was so scared, now that he knew how he felt, that Kwang Soo would see it in his eyes and know. He would hate him then, he was sure, or at least would avoid him and Jong Kook couldn’t handle losing him. “Hyung, are you okay?” Kwang Soo asked when they were in the van and heading back to drop him off.

  “I’m fine, just tired.” This seemed to make Kwang Soo feel better but he still kept giving him questioning glances the whole way home. When they arrived, and Kwang Soo had gotten out of the van, he turned to Jong Kook.

  “I really love my scarf. Thank you so much for making it for me.” Then he looked a bit embarrassed and blushed and headed off quickly into his house.

 

  Over the next week Jong Kook did not once call Kwang Soo and rarely answered when he called him. He tried to make the conversations as short as possible and kept coming up with excuses to get off the phone. By Sunday Kwang Soo had stopped calling him. When he got to the filming on Monday he saw Kwang Soo in the distance and began to raise his hand to wave but Kwang Soo just looked away. He was cold to him the entire day. When filming was over it was very late and Kwang Soo quickly got into his car and left without saying anything to Jong Kook. He decided he couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t let Kwang Soo think he was angry with him or didn’t like him anymore so, he headed towards Kwang Soo’s house. He must have gotten there just a second after him because when the door opened he still had on his coat and the scarf that Jong Kook had knit for him. “Can we talk?” Jong Kook asked. Kwang Soo just shrugged but, let him in and shut the door.

  “Hyung, why are you avoiding me?” he asked but Jong Kook just stared back. Kwang Soo started to get frustrated and turn away but Jong Kook grabbed his arm to hold him still.

  “I have been having some feelings about you” he said it quietly but it sounded so loud to his ears. He could hear his own heartbeat and breathing speed up. He bit his lip and looked up into Kwang Soo’s eyes. He was sure his feelings showed but, he boldly kept his gaze steady. Kwang Soo stilled and looked back questioningly.

  “What feelings?” he asked after staring back for a long time. Jong Kook could count his heartbeats as he thought of what to say. One. Two. Three. Four and he took a deep breath. He almost lost his nerve but for the look in Kwang Soo’s eyes. It looked like–hope. Jong Kook let out the breath he was holding and grabbed the ends of the scarf pulling Kwang Soo toward him. He stared into Kwang Soo’s eyes letting all his feelings go unspoken. How could he have not realized this sooner, Kwang Soo had his heart and his soul, but he wouldn’t force it and stopped just inches from his lips. Kwang Soo’s eyebrows had shot up and he stared back with wide eyes before a smile came over his face and he closed the last two inches kissing him so gently like he thought Jong Kook might bolt at any second. Jong Kook felt tears on his face. He couldn’t tell if they were Kwang Soo’s or his but when the kiss ended they were both grinning like idiots and Kwang Soo just said softly, “finally.”


End file.
